A flange forming drill means for forming a hole in a pipe with an upturned peripheral flange is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,038. This apparatus has proved to be very useful whenever it is necessary to make a flanged hole in the side of a pipe, e.g. for connecting a branch pipe.